Trapped
by Angsty Anime Star
Summary: What happenes when the worlds last hope for peace Aang and the second to last hope Zuko are captured."Ive plotted out every move.You two have nothing.Especially you Zuzu.Just to wait until your slow painful death.I though of that too""Naturally" After TBR
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender. It i did it would be full or action, tragidy, and angest. **

**Summary: After TBR. What happenes when the worlds last hope for peace(Aang)and the sacond to last hope(Zuko)are captured.**

**"Ive plotted out every two have nothing. Especially you Zuzu .Just to wait until your slow painful death. I though of that too" she smirked "Naturally" his rough voice replied.**

"So…." Sokka said trying to keep conversation between himself and the other boy. Zuko stared at him beckoning with his eyes for Sokka to say more. Sokka looked around the room stopping at a glint. "You fight with swords?"

"Ya" Zuko replied. "Had to in the earth kingdom. Pretty stupid to fire bend. Trust me." Zuko said smirking at the memory. One of the most stupid things he'd done by far.

"Are you any good?" Sokka asked gesturing to his own sword.

"Shall we find out?" Zuko asked standing up and grabbing his sheath. Sokka smiled and the two boys walked to the courtyard.

Suki approached them on the way out. "What are you two boys up to?" she asked mischievously.

"A sparring match" Sokka answered smugly thinking this would be an easy win.

"In the mood for an audience?" Suki asked motioning for Katara and Toph to come over.

"I don't see why not." Sokka answered grinning at Zuko. He shrugged.

Within a minute the two boys were in position and the rest of the gaang plus Hakoda and Chit Sang stood around them.

"Ready?" Sokka asked

"Are you?" Zuko responded with a question yet again. Sokka nodded. "Good" Zuko said. The two bowed.

Sokka struck first lunging in with his sword. Zuko drew his and separated them, using one to block as the other countered, slicing above Sokka's head. Sokka looked at his stance. And he thought this would be an easy match.

Sokka was in offence for a while, sending continuous jabs, but Zuko blocked them all with easy. After one particular far out lunge Zuko sensed a weakness and switched to offence. Sokka did have a problem. He was distinctively right handed and was much slower with his left hand. Zuko send a swirling attack to the left side as Sokka staggered to block. Just when it looked like Zuko had the upper hand Sokka found his lead, and the others down fall.

Zuko was easily able to fight with bother hands, and was extremely agile, his one problem with yet no one knew was his vision. The incident three years ago didn't cause much damage to his eye and ear, and the little it had done, which was a blind spot in the corner of his left eye, never posed a problem with bending. With weapons though, the little things mean everything. As soon as Sokka noticed he immediately went into circular attacks. Zuko switched stances sweeping the other boys leg. You could faintly hear the others giving bets.

For once the boys were having fun. For a moment there was no war. No one nation. Just two teens training. One water and one fire but none of that mattered. Aang looked upon the battle that was. That way things used to be. The way they should be.

Of course things could never go so well for the gaang and at just the wrong moment for the group arrows struck the courtyard. Before anyone knew what hit them Toph and The Duke were pinned to trees. The gaang was engaged in a fight that they didn't even know their opponent.

Ice shields and air blast coming from every direction as one by one the enemy was winning. The non-benders were the first to go. Teo almost immediately. Without weapons Hakoda and Chit Sang also were pinned. Ice and earth walls blocked almost everything giving Katara and Haru advantages. Aang was using a mixture of the elements while his eyes scanned for the only people who could shoot like this. Yu Yan Archers.

Zuko and Sokka fought the old fashioned way. Moving in as the sliced anything in their ways. "Stupid Yu Yan Archers. Stupid sister and father" Zuko muttered.

"How do you know they….right" Sokka said correcting himself as he realized how stupid the question was. Of course Ozai wanted Zuko and Aang. "They only want to capture Aang right?"

"Well yes they want Aang alive. Me dead, and they don't care what happens to the rest out you" Zuko answered.

"Well that's reassuring" Sokka said sarcastically. Just then one of Aang's blast caught Sokka off guard pushing him in front of Zuko. Someone was hit or something because there was a scream. Sokka staggered to catch his balance as Zuko flinched around to see Katar on the ground. Just as Zuko turned back an arrow pierced his side knocking him down.

"Are you alright?" Sokka asked.

"Ya" Zuko said pulling out the arrow and tying part of the cloth from his shirt over the wound. As he stood the red of his sash turned nearly black with blood but he was immediately back in the game as were the others. That was until the archers were visible anyways.

As the archers closed in Aang and Katara were too caught. Leaving Haru, Zuko, and Sokka in the fight of there lives. Silently an arm was put over Aang's neck, choking him. Zuko swiftly turned and threw one of his swords at the man around Aang. He fell as Aang regained the color to his face.

Zuko probably shouldn't have thrown the right sword. Not only had he never used just one before but he was right handed, and the left side was his vision impaired. Zuko mentally slapped himself as he sliced more arrows. But this was a loosing battle. Two swords and an earth shield against about twenty of the best archers in the world.

Zuko felt the back of his mind slipping into unconsciousness due to loss of blood from earlier. His head was throbbing and vision blurring as he was hit again, this time in the leg. The fire bender fell to the ground. Sokka and Haru tried to fight back as they too were pinned to trees. The arrows around everyone doubled making moving physically impossible.

The archers had it completely planned. An arrow was held to Katara's neck as Aang was pulled away. He willingly went. Another grabbed Zuko's lifeless body. The archers surrounded the gaang as if deciding what to do with the others. They left them pinned to the wall.

A fire nation air ship waited for them. Aang and Zuko were thrown into a locked room. Aang moved over to Zuko's body feeling if he still had a heartbeat. Ya, he was alive. Kind of anyway. Aang sat against the wall, sad and powerless. And this is where out story begins.

**Well this is just another idea I thought of. Yes I know I keep promising to finish old fics before stating new ones but ya thats like nearly impossibe. Sorry. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender. If i did it would be full or action, tragidy, and angest. Plus a character death in the finalle. And no Maiko. Okay now i'm done. xD**

**Summary: After TBR. What happenes when the worlds last hope for peace(Aang)and the sacond to last hope(Zuko)are captured.****"Ive plotted out every two have nothing. Especially you Zuzu .Just to wait until your slow painful death. I though of that too" she smirked "Naturally" his rough voice replied.**

Aang sat there. Alone. Lost. Hopeless. Every once in a while he would check Zuko. HE wasn't sure what would happen to the boy. Azula of course was behind the plan. Who would have guessed. And but obviously as well she believed a little visit was in order.

Aang didn't even look up as the door opened. "Well Avatar, already so uncivil. I though that would take some time." Azula said smirking as Aang's fists clenched. "I want you to know there was nothing you could have done. I set it all u. I knew both yours and Zuzu's weaknesses. You, being in love with the water peasant, and Zuzu, not knowing when to give up. I mean he's the only one stupid enough to keep fighting when he's injured and clearly outnumbered." Azula surpassed a chuckle. "In case you were wondering Zuzu will be executed eventually and you I'll keep till the day of the comet. Then I'll, well actually the fire lord will kill you as well." Before Azula could continue she was swept off the ground.

Zuko quickly went over her and held his hand in a fist about a foot away from her eye. "You really think you can still bend Zuzu. Funny" she said pushing him off and against the wall. A small blue fire3 dagger pressed against Zuko's neck. Aang flinched at the site but Zuko stayed firm and strong. He didn't even show the slightest signs of pain or struggle. In fury Azula dropped the dagger. "Next time I'll bring something much worse" she warned before leaving.

Zuko stood solid as the door closed. He remained until you could no longer hear the footsteps down the corridors. Then Zuko dropped to his knees.

"ZUKO!?!" Aang called not sure if happy or angry. After a moment Zuko looked up. A dark red line pierced his neck. "Are you alright? When'd you wake up? What..." Aang began bombarding with questions.

"How long have I been out?" Zuko asked ignoring the rest. His voice was softer and raspier than normal probably due to recent injury.

"I think it's been a few days but I really don't know." Aang said. Zuko lifted up the bottom of his pants looking at the arrow wound. Swollen and infected also a light green ring. Poisoned. But what else was there to expect.

"What do we do?" Aang asked. For the first time his voice was that of a scared twelve year old kid.

"Simple. We get out of here." Zuko asked.

"Zuko. We're in a high security prison in the fire nation. With Azula!" Aang said.

"So. Sokka and I were in the same predicament a few days ago and besides jumping of a gondola almost falling into a boiling lake nothing went wrong." Zuko said.

"This is a bit different. We're being shipped to Ozai." Aang notified

"I'm gonna kill that man the second we set foot in his chambers." Zuko said

"No matter how bad of a person he is, he's still your father." Aang said.

"Ozai is not my father. He was, But that was a while ago."

"Zuko. There's more to this isn't there. They don't want you dead just for joining me. There's something else. And even when you were chasing us there were wanted posters for you. And The Blue Spirit. Why?"

"Look there's allot of things in my life I'd rather not talk about and your hitting it pretty close." Zuko said. "Lets just say one thing. When you burn half the throne room and shoot lightning at the firelord you become really wanted. Not to mention I already was banished, disowned and had a bounty on me."

"You shot lightning at Ozai!?!" Aang yelled

"Well he shot it as me. I redirected it at him." Zuko said

"When did this happen?" Aang asked

"Well I told him I was going to join you. Then he told me my mother wasn't dead. Then the eclipse was over and he shot lightning at me, in attempt to kill, and I sent it back. Azula did the same to you, I know. It was a set up for both of us." Zuko said

"What's going to happen to us?" Aang asked

"We stay alive. Look to win this battle its mind over body. The one this Azula feeds on is weakness. Show her no weakness or pain and she will loose. What Azula said about me is right. I don't give up. I'd rather die then show Azula I'm in pain and that's the attitude you need around here." Zuko said.

"I hope the others are alright." Aang said.

"They are." Zuko assured. "Your friends are strong. They can take care of themselves."

"I know. I just, Azula, she uses them to my advantage. I could never watch any of them die or even be hurt. She knows that." Aang said

"Azula knows allot. I'll admit that. But she's no avatar. Aang, you can do this. As I said before, your a talented kid." Zuko said

"Thanks." Aang said "But I can only hope your right."


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: i dont own Avatar blah blah blah or the characters blah blah blah but you knew that. xD**

Back At The Gaang:

"I can't believe I let them take him!" Katara yelled at no one in particular.

'Katara it's not your fault." Sokka reasoned

"Yes it is. They should have killed me. Aang's needed more." Katara said tearing up

"Um not to be insensitive and all to your boyfriend but Zuko was taken too." Toph pointed out

"Like I'd care. I blame him. When you guys came back Azula probably followed you. I don't care what happens to that....that......Ugh I can't even say it!" Katara yelled

"Katara as much as you refuse to believe it dad and Suki wouldn't be sitting here with us right now without him. And I'm sure his fate is allot worse than Aang's." Sokka added

"What do you mean? How can you stick up for him?" Katara stuttered

"Katara. I know Aang. And I know Zuko. And I know the only thing that would ever break Aang would be for you to be hurt. And I honestly can't think of anything to keep Zuko down." Sokka said

"And that's why I blame my self. And since when was Zuko so strong willed?" Katara inquired.

"He did kinda jump over a boiling lake and nearly fell in to make sure we got across the prison," Suki answered

"As long as Aang gets out of there alright then I'll be happy." Katara said

"He will Katara. I'm sure of it." Sokka said. Katara glanced around the fire before walking to her room.

"What's going to happen to them anyways?" Sokka asked quietly.

Chit sang looked down the same way Zuko had when Sokka asked about war prisoners. "There not gonna do anything to the avatar. They're just gonna keep him in a cell till they win the war."

"what about Zuko?" Toph asked

"Chances for him aren't anywhere near bearable. Probably severe torture. I've heard what he did to Ozai and I have a feeling that man's gonna execute him publicly. Like last time." Chit sang said.

"What last time?' Suki inquired

"He hasn't told you? Well I guess he wouldn't. I wouldn't if I were him. His father gave him that scar. In public. He was barely her age." he gestured to Toph.

"Are you sure that's not just a rumor. Even Ozai can't be that cruel. Although Zuko did mention both him and Azula shooting lighting at him. That's got to be hard. Having not only all three nations but even your own family trying to kill you." Sokka said looking to his dad.

"Ya. But sadly I'd believe it. The fire princess is a bit um scary." Hakoda said. "I'd feel sorry for anyone growing up with that."

"Okay can we change he topic. I can't stand not knowing." Suki said.

"Ya. I'll go check on Katara" Hakoda said.

* * *

Back at the prison:

the routine was simple. Food served early. Zuko refused to eat it and Aang followed the example. Azula usually cam by to 'play' with her prisoners. that usually involved allot of pain. For Aang at least. After a day or so Zuko became accustomed to it. But of course Azula couldn't stand that. So she came up with a new plan.

"Guess what Zuzu. Father's men came up with a new torture plan. It only works on the emotionally harmed. It's meant to make people talk. It hasn't really been tested before on anyone but water benders and that didn't work out so well. It's supposed to be even stronger on fire benders but father is willing to take that chance. So Zuzu what do you think?" Azula smirked

"Great Zula. I can't wait. The old stuff was getting tedious." Zuko said returning the smirk at Azula old nick name.

"I promise. When you return you wont be smiling." Azula said. "I'll ready the machine." and with that Azula left.

"Zuko what's she going to do?" Aang nervously asked

"Ah something with making me live through all the painful moments of my life again. Sadly, Ozai knows me pretty well. I wont physically break down but I don't know how I'm gonna get through this" Zuko said. Aang nodded.

"I haven't had to many bad experiences but I can imagine." Aang responded.

"Right. I'm just gonna hope for the slight chance it doesn't work." Zuko said.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender. If i did it would be full or action, tragidy, and angest. Plus a character death in the finalle. And no Maiko. Okay now i'm done. xD


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: i dont own Avatar blah blah blah or the characters blah blah blah but you knew that. xD**

In the prison:

"So what's the chance Azula's plan won't work?" Aang asked

"Let's see. To be optimistic, less than one present. Now can I go to sleep. You seem more worried than I am and it's happening to me." Zuko said rolling over to face the cell wall.

"Sorry. But our chances of making it back are getting less and less each day." Aang said.

"That would be true. And I'm sure lack of sleep would decrease the chances even more. Now go to bed." Zuko replied. The air bender had been annoying him since Azula left. "Aang it's gonna be fine. You know we'll get out of here. And no matter what Azula does tomorrow I wont talk."

"I know." Aang said finally giving in to lying his head on the ground.

In the camp:

"Sokka I know your awake." Toph said as Sokka tip toed to Appa. "Your going to get them aren't you?"

"Yes oh great lie detector." Sokka said. 'I thought finding out about my escape plans was Zuko's job."

"Well we're under new temporary management till they're back. Besides genius do you even know what prison they're at?" Toph remarked.

"Well uh....no." Sokka gave in.

"Well I'm sure anyone here would be willing to join the mission." Toph suggested. "I'm sure your dad would help. So would I. So would Suki. I'm pretty sure even Katara would help." Toph said

"I know. But I don't want to put everyone in danger again." Sokka reasoned.

"Fine then. Just you, me, Haru, and your dad. Plus that fire bender." Toph said.

"Fine" Sokka scowled but went to wake Toph's crew.

Back at the prison:

As usual they were woken by the slamming of doors around them. This time Azula showed up. She kicked Aang's sleeping form. He woke up to another harder kick.

"Leave him Azula." Zuko muttered still facing the other wall.

Azula moved over to Zuko who stood to match her. "All set up Zuzu. Come on. I want to record progress for father." Azula said. Zuko rolled his eyes and ignored her. "Zuzu we can make this painful." she warned motioning him to follow her. Nothing. Azula snapped her fingers as guards entered the cell. Zuko didn't put up a fight, he only signaled t Aang with his eyes. Aang nodded mostly understanding the request Zuko asked before being escorted out.

Aang didn't do much as the time passed. He hadn't realized how quiet the place was. It seemed like days rather than hours when Zuko returned. The scarred teen remained silent up until Azula left.

Aang shot him a careful look. "How'd it go?"

"It was......painful" Zuko said softly after a moment of thinking.

"You wana talk?" Aang asked. Though Zuko was never the happiest person whatever happened in there was really bad and the younger boy worried about him.

"Not now." Zuko answered before retreating back to the corner and laying down.

Bach at camp:

"So you guys actually want to do this?" Sokka asked.

"Ya, we need Aang to win the war. Plus I haven't done anything like this in quite a while. Haru said.

"And with what you guys pulled for us at the boiling rock" Hakoda added.

"So Chit Sang, do you have an idea where they would be taken? I doubt they put Zuko back in the Boiling Rock." Sokka asked

"Well there is a prison near the capitol. it's my best guess." Chit Sang said after a moment of thought.

"Good enough. Let's move out." Sokka said


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: i dont own Avatar blah blah blah or the characters blah blah blah but you knew that. xD**

In the prison:

Strangely enough everything was normal again the next day. Zuko seemed to forget anything bothering him from the other day. The only thing oddly different was that Azula didn't come down that morning. Normally it would be a good thing but to the two, it could have meant allot worse was coming.

"I say we take this time to plan. You have to get out of here." Zuko said

"Planning is good but what do you mean me?" Aang asked.

"Your the avatar. If I stayed a week more it wouldn't make much a difference. We need to leave today." Zuko said

"So what's the plan?" Aang asked a bit more nervously then last time.

"I say tonight when the door opens for a guard to give us food we pin him and run. We get our stuff from the guard tower and go out that way. Hopefully there will be enough commotion for that part to go unnoticed." Zuko whispered drawing his best guess of the prison blueprints on the floor with his finger. Aang looked down with worry but nodded. They'd make it. They had to make it.

In the airship:

"How are we going to infiltrate the prison?" Hakoda asked.

"I really was winging it again since last time it worked out so well." Sokka said

"But this time you don't know what prison there in, how to get in or out, and you don't have Zuko to save your ass" Toph commented.

"She has a point' Chit Sang said.

"Why'd you want to come? You just got out of prison." Sokka asked.

'I owed you guys, as I said, and I mean what is there to loose. Its war." Chit Sang replied calmly.

"I'm kind of worried about this though. That the thing. We don't even know where we're going!" Haru said

"Aw and I thought you were somewhat tough" Toph punched his arm

"Toph I know your trying to take over MY mission and all but please, if you kill them now they wont fight with us" Sokka instructed receiving hard stares. "That came out wrong but your get it" Toph nodded.

Back in the prison:

The cell door slammed opened. "Fire lord Ozai has requested presence with you" the guard said.

"Ozai's already here!" Aang exclaimed. Zuko rose.

"Prince Zuko?" the guard kneeled.

"Excuse me" Zuko asked estranged to the guard's behavior.

"Pardon me. I was a member of the forty-first division. I heard about your banishment. It's a great honor." he said. "To you I'm in debt to tell you that your father has requested your execution. If there is anything I can do to help.."

"Thank you. But I don't want to endanger you." Zuko charred the floor. "Pretend there was a struggle."

Back to the airship:

"Is that it?" Sokka asked, gesturing to the large metal structure under them.

"Ya, that's it." Chit Sang warily replied.

"So how are we going to do this?" Haru asked.

"Well if we can get in unseen we can disguise like last time. Toph, Chit Sang, and dad, you'll probably have to worst luck since your all wanted criminals. Well I kind of am too. But I know last time that was our downfall." Sokka informed.

"Ready?" Haru asked. "Once we pass the gate there's no turning back." Everyone nodded.

A fireball shot at them. Unseen wasn't an option anymore.

* * *

**Sorry . This chapter took a while to get out. Also I know some of you might think the next chapter is the escape and thats it. Well your wrong. Any of you who read my work know nothing is easy and painless. Especially in this. **

**So warning: the next chapter contains extream action and brutal injury. do not try stunts (or bending) at home.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Authers Note: Due to some problems with my computer i havent been and wont be able to reply to reviews or private message for a while. I am able to recieve them and i do read them though. I did recive about five reviews on the last chapter so thanks to those that sent them. Also i can't review works at the time. I am still reading so for those of you who i reply to every chapter of your fics im still reading and enjoying. Sorry about the confusion.**

* * *

In the prison:

Zuko and Aang let off running. If either had obtained injuries they sure weren't showing it. The path to the tower was nearly un guarded and it seemed at though Zuko's plan would go off without a hitch.

When they reached the tower there were about six fire benders on guard. Zuko and Aang ran to the scene and without hesitation, took a fighting stance. Six fireballs shot at the boys but Zuko easily shielded them. Most went onto Aang and Zuko jumped to the room within minutes returning, tossing Aang his staff as he pulled his own Dao swords.

The fight was simple truthfully, basic guards on the avatar and his fire bending teacher. After only a few moments they were all down. Everything remained as planned. Zuko led Aang down numerous corridors only having to fight small groups or single guards.

In the execution chamber:

News quickly reached that the two had escaped and Ozai and Azula were infuriated. They had simply planned on torturing and eventually killing the two and decided on taking matters into their own hands. Without a second thought those two as well as numerous guards and soldiers ran out to the main hall.

Escaping without a fight was out of the question.

In the airship:

Sokka led in the group of warriors and benders. The pace was strong and they remained unnoticed. They quietly slipped into the perimeter to meet about a dozen guards.

"You guys go on." Chit Sang called sending a wave of fire at the group. "I'll catch up."

Sokka nodded as his father, Toph, Haru, and him quickly exited the area running at top speed through the winds of the prison.

In the halls:

Zuko and Aang turned the hall but this time it wasn't the best move. With a sinister smile Ozai and Azula turned to them, about twenty others ready to fight. Aang glanced worriedly at Zuko.

"Go" Zuko said.

"What?!? No way am i gonna..." Aang exclaimed to be cut off

"Aang you heard me the first time. Get out of here now." Zuko's voice was a command, his voice firm though his heart was racing. Aang bit his lip but did as he was told and Ozai faced Zuko.

"That was a brave move letting the avatar go, though very stupid on your part." Ozai's voice was a taunting coo.

Zuko scowled under his breath but shot forward ready with fire daggers. Shocked, Ozai barely dodged, but managed to send sweeping flames causing Zuko to stagger. Ozai grabbed, locking his son against the wall, watching him struggle to breath with enjoyment. Zuko clenched his fist as his body tightened and he shot out a powerful kick, knocking Ozai down. In a split second the takedown was reversed but the fight long from over.

In another hall:

At a split in the halls Sokka and Hakoda went right while Toph and Haru went left. Toph had been quiet the whole plan so far up until now.

"Guards! Lots of them! And they're coming fast!" Toph's warning was met with a fireball. She began manipulating the metal and Haru ran on.

Haru cursed at himself for being completely lost as he turned another corner. They all had been empty so far and he surely hadn't been expecting to see the fire lord, princess, and army. His brain couldn't register anything as it happened until he realized who the fight was around. Zuko.

Haru shot forward a boulder at the fire lord causing him to drop his weapon and turn. Zuko got up and took stance near Haru, flashing the earth bender a thankful look. It was then that Haru realized how long the fight had been going on before.

By the main gate:

Aang finally stopped running, guilt overflowing his senses. He was inches away from freedom, being that the guards were all gone but he couldn't leave. Just as Aang turned around a familiar voice called him.

"Chit Sang?" Aang questioned, puzzled and exited by the older fire benders. "How are you here?" he asked one of his many questions.

"Your friend planned a rescue mission. Some of the others are here to. We got slip up a while back though." as Chit Sang explained Aang began to feel relieved. As he un-tensed pain overtook him. He had completely forgotten that his leg was slashed in one of the earlier minor battles. Aang immediately felt woozy, his vision and balance diminishing. He last remembered Chit sang calling his name before he collapsed.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter took longer than expected. There will be somewhere between 2-5 more depending on the legnth. Please review and keep in mind what i said in the begining. **

**Thanks for reading. xD**


	7. Chapter 6

Right as Aang fell Toph barged into the room in a fighting stance. She sighed and lowered it after 'seeing' what was happening. "Come on. We need to get Aang out of here" Toph said. Chit sang picked up the young air bender and followed Toph out. She made a Tunnel along the side and under the building. "Keep Twinkle Toes down there and stay too. If anyone else comes out that's with us make them stay here. I'll go find the others" Toph ordered.

She then ran back inside.

* * *

"This is a loosing battle" Haru muttered. Luckily he knew enough hand to hand combat to take on a good number of guards.

"Where the hell are Sokka and his boomerang when you'd need them?" Zuko agreed. Ozai smirked and started forming lightning. Zuko smirked too, because this was purely his advantage. Zuko took stance as Ozai released the bolt. Zuko caught it with one hand. The only thing was, he didn't intend on shooting it at Ozai. Zuko turned and shot at the wall, blasting it opened. Zuko had to admit, making a jolting movement while controlling lightning was not the best idea. It hurt allot. But he succeeded in his goal.

Haru and Zuko bolted out the hole before the smoke cleared but Ozai wasn't stupid enough to fall for it and he, and his guards and Azula, ran after them.

* * *

Sokka and Hakoda were lost. There was nobody and nothing everywhere they went.

Then there was the explosion. "Either Aang or Zuko or Toph" Sokka muttered taking off in the direction. Hakoda followed warily.

* * *

"Sokka!" Toph called. Nothing. Then explosion. Toph busted through one of the metal walls. _Why walk around it. _Before she had a chance to turn someone grabbed her, cupping over her mouth.

"We have the earth bender!" he yelled and four more people grabbed Toph.

* * *

Zuko turned around. "They're gaining!" he said.

"I have an idea' Haru said bending up a slope of earth under them and like a wave pulling it along.

"Um Haru one problem" Zuko said. Haru turned to see Azula using fire like a jet engine and literally behind them.

"Crap" Haru mouthed

"no kidding" Zuko said.

"New idea" Haru said this time tunneling them underground.

"Much better" Zuko said. The two caught there breath. Zuko made a light as they deepened the tunnel.

"We need to go find the others" Haru said. Zuko nodded.

* * *

Aang's eyes blinked opened. "What happened? Where am I?" Aang shot up, wincing a bit.

"Toph made a hide out ish thing for us. It's a rendezvous point. The other's should be here soon." Chit Sang said, not wanting to worry Aang with reality.

* * *

"Let go of me!" Toph yelled, struggling to make her feet reach the ground.

"Tell me where the avatar is" the person holding her up ordered.

"I don't know! Now let go of me!" Toph ordered. She swung her hand back and hit the person holding her in the face. He dropped her. Within seconds they were all parts of the wall. Toph removed her metal suit.

"I AM the greatest earth bender in the word and you WILL NOT forget that!" and she walked away.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter took so long but i hope it was worth it. Again this is long from over. The next chapter is probably going to be just Zuko and Haru because did you really think they would just be able to easily go through the ground and escape. YA RIGHT!!!!!!**

**Please R&R**


	8. Authors Note

Authors Note:

I was just wondering if you guys would prefer me writing the next few chapters in short sections like i've been or should i only focus on one group or character at a time. (i.e chapter about Zuko and Haru, then chapter about Hakoda and Sokka)

Another idea would be to write about one group then the next but in longer segments. If you have any imput or suggesions please reply because when i read over the chapter i posted yesterday i wasn't that happy with the flow of it.

BTW thanks to shirozero for replying to the last chapter.

After I get a few people's oppinions I'll write the next chapter.

Thanks XD


	9. Chapter 7

****

Sorry for the long wait but i hope this chapter is worth it.

**Alright most people want me to continue the line breaks but put a bit more info in them. I tried to do that in this chapter.**

* * *

Zuko and Haru took a moment to catch their breath before planning. Well by planning, I mostly mean staring.

"Okay so what do we do?" Haru finally broke the silence.

"We try to find the others and get out of here" Zuko said.

"Are we ready to fight her because I don't think I'll ever be ready?" Haru sighed.

"Good. Because I'm not either." Zuko said only wishing it was a lie. Haru nodded. "Now" and with that Haru brought them up.

Fireballs met their emerging figures but Zuko quickly shielded them. Suddenly half the soldiers sunk in the ground. Toph stepped out from the dust. the older boys couldn't help but smirk as all three took fighting stances.

"Filthy little peasants" Azula shot a massive wall at Toph who put up a shield directing at away.

"Filthy little princess" Toph countered shooting a massive boulder at her. Azula blasted it opened and fired at Haru.

While the two earth benders held off Azula, Zuko snuck off. Just as Azula prepared again to shot, a fireball pierced her back. Azula stumbled and turned towards her brother. He struck again.

Three of Ozai's soldiers went to assist but Ozai held them back. He seemed to get enjoyment out of his children dueling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sokka and Hakoda ran through the prison. "Where are all the guards. This seems to easy' Hakoda pointed out causing Sokka to stop in his tracks. Hakoda heard it to.

"That's Toph" Sokka confirmed. He continued on, not as quickly though out the prison.

"Sokka" Aang called, running up to the water tribe warrior.

"Aang, your okay" Sokka confirmed. Aang pulled them to the hiding spot.

"We need a plan" Hakoda said. "Who's missing?"

"Um Toph, and Haru" Sokka said. "Oh and Zuko" he asked

"Chances are that they are together. Toph and Haru were anyways" Hakoda said.

"Zuko stayed back to fight Ozai and Azula" Aang said sadly

"They're here!" Sokka exclaimed. "There goes a simple break-in"

"When are break-in's simple?" Aang asked.

"And this has been anything but simple" Chit Sang pointed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Toph sent another rain of boulders at the fire nation princess. Azula tried to block but a portion of the massive rock hit her. Within a second Zuko had his swords pressed against her. He kicked her and the stomach and Azula fell.

All three slowly turned towards the fire lord waiting for the next move. Ozai faced Haru and readied himself. Toph and Haru stood their ground, ready to block the blast, but it didn't come. Ozai began to strike but had a sudden change of heart and directed the blast at his son.

Zuko hadn't seen it coming and was thrown back by the flame barrier. Toph immediately covered for him, lashing out at Ozai.

Zuko pulled himself up and shot out from Toph's wall. The fire ad earth collided and went at full force towards Ozai. He shielded it simple like it was nothing.

Ozai pulled back his fingers and let the electricity in the air find him. Lightning danced on his hands until Ozai struck. Then it lashed out, faster then he had ever struck before. Zuko took a breath and absorbed the shock. Zuko positioned his other hand and shot the lightning back towards his father.

As Zuko released the lightning Ozai readied another bolt, even larger. The two waves of lightning collided and by force shot at Zuko. He hadn't even seen the change of direction until the lightning struck him in the chest. The fire bender crumpled to the ground.

Toph bit her lip. "Wrong move" she muttered, summoning the earth to a suit around herself. She wasn't going to let Ozai get away with that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Even from the point of the others they saw the electricity in the air. Aang and Sokka ran out of the hide out, followed quickly by the adults.

Aang led the group around the side of the prison. The forest was scorched. Now the sounds of rock and fire were almost deafening.

The four didn't even think as they ran onto the scene. Heads turned. The two fire nation siblings laid motionless.

Ozai dropped the fight with Toph and stood near the avatar. "So you've returned. Stupid petty child" Ozai shot a fire ball at Sokka. "i intend on killing them one by one. with you last"

And at that point Aang couldn't take it. His eyes and tattoo's glowed as he rose surrounded by a ball of air.

"Aang don't" Sokka pleaded. But it fell on deaf ears.

* * *

**Okay so to clear it up, here's whats happening.**

**1. Aang is in the avatar state**

**2. Sokka, Hakoda, Chit Sang are behind Aang. They don't realy know much about what's happened.**

**3. Toph was fightning Ozai when the others came**

**4. Azula is not dead!!!!**

**5. I won't say if Zuko is or isn't**

**Please Read and Reply. I'll try not to make such a long wait on the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long wait again. i was really stuck on this chapter though. Finally i brought myself to write it.**

* * *

"Aang" Sokka called putting a hand on his shoulder. The monk stayed in the air.

"Twinketoes listen to him." Toph pleaded. Aang heard nothing though.

Any guards in well enough condition to run away did. Ozai meanwhile took his own stance. He shot large fireballs at Aang but they were dissolved by a wave. Ozai put up a fire shield as Aang shot ice daggers at him.

Aang was coming out of the avatar state, finally in realization, when Ozai sent another fire wall at him. Aang staggered, but blocked it none the less. IN that time though Ozai was able to grab Zuko. He dragged his son by the shirt and lifted him up. Ozai pulled Zuko's dagger out of the sheath on his ankle and held it to his neck.

Sokka flinched a bit, knowing how customary in bad defeats, warriors were killed with their own weapons. It was the biggest dishonor.

At the light pressure Zuko's eyes blinked opened. Zuko took a gasping breath as he realized what was happening. "Fight him" Zuko said. The dagger inched closer.

"Fight him" Zuko repeated, louder.

Aang slumped. "I can't"

"Aang, after everything the pat few weeks, kill him" Zuko said.

But arguing was useless. Aang wouldn't strike at Ozai with him holding Zuko.

"Sokka? Toph?" Zuko called weakly.

Sokka stepped forward. "One more step, he dies now" Ozai tempted

"I'm gonna die anyways" Zuko countered. "He's playing you" Zuko looked up at Ozai and smirked.

Ozai pushed the dagger deeper into Zuko's throat, this time drawing blood. Zuko winced slightly but stood strong (figuratively speaking, he was pretty much limp in Ozai's grasp)

Ozai stopped and brought the dagger to the injury on Zuko's chest. "Dam it. Will somebody fight him!" Zuko said. Zuko took another wheezing breath and kicked out at Ozai, throwing him off.

Zuko fell to the ground also, fighting to stay awake. Ozai never got back to him though, and the teen let himself fall unconsciousness.

The others joined the battle the second Ozai started falling back. Luckily too, because any other results would have been deadly. Aang and him were fighting long distance with large attacks, neither willing to stop. Toph was waiting for Ozai to be thrown off a bit so she could launch her own attack.

Finally Aang landed a weak hit and as Ozai staggered his feet locked in the earth. Ozai put his hand on the ground and that became encased to. (remember when the Dai Lee did that to Zuko)

Sokka hit Ozai with his boomerang just to be sure he wouldn't get up.

"Do we kill him?" Toph asked warily.

"No. No this is far from over" Aang said.

They turned towards the others who had gathered around Zuko. the three walked up but Toph stopped and put her hand on he floor. She stayed like that for a moment before fiercely turning away. "He's dead" she whispered. Everyone was silent, Toph couldn't even feel most of their vibrations, they were so quiet.

Suddenly Azula stirred and that was pretty much the signal for, they should leave. Toph checked one more time, putting her hand right next to Zuko's body. There was something. He was breathing. "Zuko. come on get up" Toph pleaded. She continued to talk softly. Finally Zuko opened his eyes and coughed.

Azula had woken up by now but she didn't stay to fight. Why she ran off left them puzzled though.

"Okay we really should be going now" Haru stated nervously.

Sokka helped Zuko stand and they started towards where the air ship was. "How you holding up" Sokka asked softly. Toph was leading and they were in the back. Sokka truthfully hated being in the 'primary attack spot' but he didn't want to risk loosing Zuko more.

"I'm alright" Zuko said, though his voice was strained. Sokka nodded.

After a while though Sokka noticed Zuko was putting more and more weight on him. He was also beginning to drift off again. Sokka didn't know much about medicine, but he did know that if Zuko stayed awake that meant he was alive. Sokka preferred that.

"Zuko stay with me. We'll be at the air ship in a minute" Zuko weakly straightened and kept walking. As they caught up with the others everyone stopped in their tracks. The air ship was destroyed and in front was a bunch of fire nation guards. "Or not" Sokka added as an after thought.

* * *

**I'm pretty happy with that chapter though i don't think i put much affort into the fight with Aang and Ozai. Not really importaint and i'm tired. xD**

**Anyways this fic is coming to an end soon. Maybe three more chapters on estamite.**

**Please Read and Reply**


	11. Chapter 9

**Due to a motivation to write, new ideas, and other things there will actually be more chapters coming then i expected. Also i felt due for an update since i made you wait so long last time.**

**Penname changed. it was AnimeFanGirlWrites4ever. I'm not a fan of changing after so long but there were complications. For those of you who have been reading a lot of me stuff, youll notice i'm mentioning it often but yeah. New penname. xD**

* * *

Hakoda looked to the others. Everyone was silent. Haru sighed. "This is not good"

"No kidding" Chit sang stated sarcastically.

"Zuko" Sokka whispered.

Zuko was fighting to stay awake which was getting harder and harder. At the moment all his body wanted was to stop. Stop running, fighting. Death seemed better and better every second.

"Zuko. I need you to listen to me" Sokka started. The other teen nodded weakly to show he was paying attention. "Do they have any means of transportation around here?"

"No. They keep them all about a mile off to prevent escape" Zuko answered between coughs. "This wont be much of a fight though. These are at most third string guards"

"Anyone have an idea?" Hakoda asked

Aang looked up. "Smoke. We tried it one, remember Sokka. We can escape into the forest"

"They'll burn the forest" Chit Sang shot back.

"I'm the avatar. Forest fires shouldn't be a problem" Aang said, a bit too cockily.

Chit Sang shrugged and him and Aang rose the smoke on sign of the first attack. Sokka tightened his grip on Zuko and took off, pretty much dragging Zuko, seeing he fell unconscious again. Toph made sure to cause a short earthquake to prevent anyone from following them as they ducked into the trees.

They went inward a while, and with no attacks the group set down their guard. They stopped behind thick trees, not attempting to take any chances.

"This is bad" Toph stated. "Very very bad"

"No kidding. There is no possible way we can _walk _a mile though the fire nation capitol and not be spotted!" Sokka exclaimed. Realizing he was barely standing himself, he lowered Zuko a bit. Then started pacing...

"Okay. We can work this out" He tried to convince himself.

"Um, I could try the whistle" Aang said. "But I don't think it would work" he added, a bit downcast.

"They have to have something, somewhere. At least an animal ride or something" Hakoda muttered. "You didn't think to bring money, did you?" he asked hopefully. Sokka shook his head.

"We might as well get walking. It's gonna be a hell of a trip" Chit sang said. "I mean a criminal, two water tribe, two earth kingdom, the avatar, and the number one enemy of the fire nation."

Sokka managed a nervous chuckle. "Let's go" he said shrugging.

"But if someone recognizes us, what do we do?" Haru asked.

"Uh, lets use wishful thinking so it doesn't happen" Sokka suggested.

Toph looked down. "Yup, we're as good as dead"

"Dam it. Zuko wake up" Sokka said, gently nudging his shoulder. Zuko groaned lightly and turned his head. 'So this is what Katara goes though to get me up' he thought, then mentally hit himself because it was NOT the time to be making jokes. "No. Zuko. we have to leave now" he said sternly.

"He'll get up on his own" Chit Sang said. "We need to leave though"

Sokka lifted the teen again. "Here, Sokka, go on ahead" Hakoda said.

Sokka nodded and let his dad take Zuko. Sokka went up to the front, next to Toph.

"We'll never make it back in time" Sokka said.

"We'll never make it back at all with the plan we have" Toph said.

"I'm kind of worried though" she continued. "I don't think Ozai's dead and we know Azula's not. If they were to attack now, face it, we wouldn't win"

Sokka looked down. "I know"

* * *

**I keep ending chapters with Sokka saying something nevitge. hmm. i'll try not to do that. So yes, i hadn't planed to have them walk through the firenation distinctly dressed from opposing nationd, half dragging Zuko, untill last night. I like the idea though. Hopefully for the next week (still no school i'll keep writing at this pace so i can finish up some of my fics because i have all to many new ideas.**

**Please Read and Reply XDXDXDXDXDXDXD**


	12. Chapter 10

**Sorry the update took a while but this chapter is allot longer. I injured my wrist the other day adn the brace i have to wear really isn't keyboard compatable. xD Typo's much. **

**But i DO NOT intend on not writing. xD**

**Alright this chapter it the well uh no explanation without reading.....**

* * *

So for a few minutes they stood there, contemplating what to do. So far the only idea that even made sense was Aang flying back and getting Appa. But not only would that alert the others and cause the group to stay in the forest over night, Sokka also pointed they didn't have that much time to spare. In a more straight forward way; Zuko wasn't going to make it if they stayed overnight.

So they were down to about no options because walking through the fire nation capitol was decided to be extremely stupid.

Zuko mumbled something unintelligible in sort of a semi-conscious state. Sokka looked towards the other teen catching a few words of what he said. Something about a merchant road.

Apparently Chit Sang knew what he meant because he slapped his forehead in desperation. "I can't believe I didn't think of that" he muttered

"What?" Sokka asked

"Like the mail carts in Omashu and ferry in Ba Sing Se the fire nation uses these passages for merchants and mail" Chit Sang explained. "The only thing is that there is a guard station so who goes in and out is monitored"

"But if we go from underneath" Toph started

"We can easily slide by and then come up after we're out of visible distance" Sokka interrupted.

"Sounds like we have a winner" Hakoda said

"So...where is the passage?" Aang asked

"Um that I wouldn't know. I've never used it and they like to keep others away" Chit Sang said a bit awkwardly. "All I know is that if people see us they talk. We need to be back qt the temple before word spreads to far"

Zuko coughed and softly said something else. They turned towards the teen in attempt for him to speak again.

Zuko's voice was barely above a whisper. "It's south of the gates. Toph should be able to tell it apart from the main road"

The others nodded a thanks. Toph was already busy scanning the area.

After a moment she stood up and smiled. "And we have a passage way"

"Yes" Sokka muttered. Finally something was going their way.

So they started walking with Toph in the lead, switching off supporting Zuko who was now unconscious again. Well not unconscious actually; he was more like living a nightmare or something, sleep talking and scowling allot. Sokka was a bit concerned because thought he knew the teen had a lot of nightmares but he never showed it. Okay Sokka really didn't know that being the heaviest sleeper but that's what Toph said.

Anyways, It was only a few minutes before they reached the passageway. Like planned Toph and Haru bended a tunnel system. Then went inside, Chit sang providing light, and Toph made sure there were no traces of the whole.

From there they went right under the guards noses, totally unnoticed.

After walking a while Toph determined it would be safe to come up so they did. There were a few merchants on the road but most seemed either too preoccupied to notice them or they just really didn't care.

Zuko blinked his eyes opened painfully. Sokka looked down as the teen straightened up in his arms, trying to save whatever small ounce of dignity and pride was left in him. Sokka smiled apologetically but the paned teen was already looking ahead.

"you guys actually found it" Zuko rasped.

"Of course. Don't tell me you had that little faith in us" Toph teased. She put her hand down, feeling ahead. "Guys the road splits"

Her blind eyes shifted hopefully to Chit Sang. "I was a factory worker. I don't know much about these roads" he admitted

Zuko, now obviously given up on dignity and pride, nodded weakly. "Forest" he mouthed.

"Huh. Wouldn't that mean...." Hakoda stopped in his tracks. "No"

Zuko nodded a yes. Hakoda glared. "Am I missing something!?!?" Sokka exclaimed and heads turned.

Haru's hand covered his mouth immediately. "Shhh" the earth kingdom teen released his hand.

"Sorry' Sokka muttered

"We have to keep going forward" Zuko said, his voice almost inaudible.

Toph put her hand down again. "It's think mud and brush for a while but the path clears out with no potential danger" she confirmed

Hakoda lightly let down his guard and started walking.

Zuko fell limp in Sokka's arms again. Aang looked back, his face a grave concern. Aang was quiet the whole time. Sokka was worried about him too.

Aang snapped out of his thought. "Sorry" he whispered to nobody in particular and followed Toph and Hakoda.

They walked into forest terrain. Think mud mixed with quicksand and tar cover all visible area.

Toph stuck her hand in. "We can walk over as long as we keep light on our toes and don't stay in one place to long"

A few pairs of eyes rested on Zuko. "We gonna be able to take him over?" Chit Sang asked after a moment.

Toph shifted awkwardly, unsure. "Maybe" her voice cracked.

"Can we bring earth over it?" Aang asked.

Haru tried to rise it. "The earth is all trapped"

"Great" Sokka muttered sarcastically.

'Alright we have to do this sooner or later" Hakoda decided. His leadership skills began to take over. "Get in a line, smaller people in front"

Toph and Aang stood to go first. Haru and Hakoda stood behind. And Sokka, with Zuko, and Chit Sang last.

"Ready" Aang asked. Toph nodded. 'Now!" and with a rush of air the two took off. Aang easily glided over. Toph's unsteady vision got her caught a few times but she was fine. Once they were a ways off Haru and Hakoda followed, carefully but quickly stepping on sturdier areas.

Sokka took a breath. He was going to ask Chit Sang to help but didn't want to ultimately cause three deaths. Chit Sang began the countdown and followed.

Sokka took a step. "sorry Zuko" he muttered and took of aftr the others, now not in sight.

Sokka was trudging along, trying to support his own weight as well as Zuko's, and not sink.

Sokka was doing alright though and he could see Chit sang in the distance, trudging as well.

Sokka slipped in a wetter area. He pulled up but his foot was trapped. "Dam" Sokka muttered, using a hand to yank at his leg. It got pulled further in.

He hadn't even realized Zuko was being pulled in to. "Guy Help!" Sokka called.

Chit Sang spun around and started running back. Sokka had one leg almost all in, the rest of his body was secure on a rock, and Zuko was about knee deep in it.

Hit Sang grabbed Sokka's hand and heaved the boys up.

"I'll take him" Chit Sang said, referring to Zuko. Sokka nodded and passed the teen. Chit sang and Sokka started up again, this time careful to watch where they step.

They finally made the other end. Toph was also covered halfway in mud and sand. Sokka brushed off his own leg.

"Well phase one complete" Haru looked into the distance of trees and nothing else. 'Phase, the rest of the plan" he pointed. "A long way to go"

* * *

**Hope you guys like that. I know aang is out of character but remmeber he's scared out of his mind right now, injured slightly, and yeah. I know generally he'd be leading now but i like to write about characters people forget about.**

**also Hakoda's uncomfortableness actaully does mean somethign in the mnext chapter. uh lets say, Zuko was wrong. Sort of anyways. **

**Hope you guys liked it. Please leave a review.**


	13. Chapter 11

**Okay, i totaly and completely realized i sorta stoped posting and i'm so so a million times sorry. Plus side. I updated now. More plus side. I have no school all next week so i can update again.**

**thanks to all my awesome reviewers. and sorry this chapters not the greatest, its a filler, but an importaint filler.**

**well read on and enjoy XD**

* * *

"We're lost. We're officially lost. Lost and tired and hungry. We're gonna die out here" Toph started muttering all her complaints to nobody in particular.

Aang glared at her. "Toph, we can be negative later"

"Look, lets make camp. It's pitch black and we're not going to get anywhere's tonight" Hakoda suggested, though coming from him it was more of an order.

Grudgingly, everyone set up camp, which - considering they had nothing - took a whole few seconds.

Zuko stifled a moan as he was placed on the ground, immediately rousing attention from the others. Once he could trust staying awake, for a moment at least, he began to realize someone was talking to him.

Zuko hadn't been too sure of the question but he knew it was related to his well being. "I'm fine, really" he spoke in the strongest possible voice he could muster.

Sokka smiled, almost laughed in fact, "You always were a horrible liar"

The others couldn't help but smile too. Zuko propped himself on his elbow, which in retrospect was excruciatingly painful, and looked back. "I see we made it out fine" he commented, his voice slightly raspy.

Sokka nodded. "Barely"

"Well you all look alive and in one piece so I'll assume you did something right" he wheezed, but held a playful smirk.

Sokka smiled and laid down but to his, and anyone else that was awake's shock, Zuko got up. "What are you doing?" the water tribe teen exclaimed.

"Just going for a walk" Zuko answered, as if nothing had ever happened.

Sokka looked at him dumbfounded. "you've got to be kidding me. Don't tell me you don't believe getting shot with three lightning bolts doesn't require at least a days rest or healing or um--"

Zuko smiled. "You've lived with me long enough to know the answer. I'll be right back"

Zuko walked, well a cross from walking and limping, and making sure his face didn't face the others. If he had thought sitting was painful then walking was hell, but he did not intend on being dependant through the rest of the trip.

After a few moments of ensuring he was capable of waking he made his way towards the group where Hakoda eyes him suspiciously. Apparently he was on watch.

Truthfully, Hakoda's parental instincts were telling him how much an idiot Zuko was being, but his respect for the warrior kept him from doing anything about it.

The teen settled near Sokka and Haru but had no true intention of sleeping. After about thirty or so minutes it was clear to both Hakoda and Zuko so the elder called Zuko towards the watch post, meaning big rock.

"Any reason your awake?" Hakoda asked. "I'm a pretty big believer on the fact you need to recover"

"First of all, and all due respect, but I've been sleeping a day now. And you can cut the act. They're all asleep. We both know, rest or not, there is no recovery"

The man looked down. He had hoped Zuko didn't know how close to death he really was. Hakoda knew there was only one other tactic to this mind game. "So your giving up?" he asked

"No. But if this is the end I'm playing it strong. If not, well that would be mighty nice too." Zuko said, determination glinting in his golden eyes.

Hakoda looked at him sternly. "For someone so young you care too much for others. For someone raised against my children you protect them with your life. Do know I respect you immensely"

Zuko looked down somberly. "If so then I assure you I don't deserve it" Hakoda put an arm on the teens shoulder but Zuko got up. "Thank you sir" and he left.

Hakoda watched inconspicuously as Zuko laid near the other boys. The kid was to strong for his own good, he thought with a twinge of reminisce to the Boiling Rock, what seemed like an eternity ago.

Finally Zuko fell asleep, though it was practically morning. Within a few minutes he felt the others get up around him. Zuko joined them momentarily and was met with a few genuine smiles. The others were a bit more fake and wondering.

They shortly took to walking again. Toph went and brought Zuko out of the others earshot. "You can cut the brave act you know."

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "huh?"

"Oh the whole 'everything's fine' thing. It's not" she said, exasperatedly. "You know it's not"

Zuko smiled lightly. "Everything will be fine soon. We're almost near the base where we can steal a ship and be on our way"

Toph's face was stern. "You know that's not what I meant"

"But it's the best I can offer"

* * *

**So Zuko's all better, sorta! And next chapter they're off evil forest road place so no more fillers. The story is almost over. :*-( **

**Oh well. xD**

**Again, sorry but i really had a blank on this.**

**Hopefully it was alright, and peop[le didn't forget about this story.**

**Please review**


End file.
